There are many instances in which a hands-free flashlight mount is highly desirable. Especially if one is working in a confined area, a flashlight mount should also be flexible so that the flashlight can be shifted into any direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,546 (Burdi) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,769 (Hunley Jr. et al), and U.S. Patent Application 2004/0089778 (Valentine et al) show various flashlight mounts.